Jump (song)
"Jump" is a song recorded by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna for her seventh studio album, Unapologetic (2012). It was written by Kevin Cossum, M. B. Williams, StarGate and Chase & Status, with production done by the latter two and Kuk Harrell. It is a dubstep song which interpolates the lyrics of "Pony" (1996), a song performed by Ginuwine. Its composition and structure received comparisons to not only Justin Timberlake's song "Cry Me a River" and "I Need Air", but also to some of Rihanna's previous songs in her catalog, including "Rude Boy" and "Red Lipstick". A remix of the song called "Jump (Club Cheval Rap Remix)" by rapper Theophilus London was leaked onto the internet. The song garnered mostly positive reviews from music critics. Many reviewers thought that "Jump" stood out as one of a couple of highlights on Unapologetic, while a few others singled it out as the sole highlight. However, it prompted a mixed reaction from James Montgomery for MTV, who thought that the dubstep bass line produced a "mixed result" and from Genevieve Koski for The A.V. Club, who wrote that the track should not have been included on the album as it is a poor choice, and commented that it is songs like "Jump" are responsible for furthering her career in the music industry. It was performed on Rihanna's Diamonds World Tour. Upon the release of Unapologetic, the song debuted on the lower region of the French Singles Chart and UK Singles Chart due to strong digital download sales, at numbers 153 and 150, respectively. Lyrics Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump... Tell me that you love me when you know you don't love me But I guess I guess I guess it's all good You can play the game, imma still do my thing Ain't no better way for it to be put When you fuck them other girls I bet they be wondering Why you always call my name You think I'm gonna wait around I ain't got all day You don't need another lover Don't you let it go I already got it covered, Let the others know If you want it let's do it Ride it, my pony, My saddle is waitin', Come and, jump on it If you want it let's do it Ride it, my pony, My saddle is waitin', Come and, jump on it Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump... Think I give a damn, boy don't you know who I am? I don't run around chasing no dude If somebody else like me gon' come around Boy you got it misunderstood Put it in your face but your actin' all scared Like you can't recognize a good thing Now that you got a chance Tell me what it's gon' be? You don't need another lover Don't you let it go I already got it covered, Let the others know If you want it let's do it Ride it, my pony, My saddle is waitin', Come and, jump on it If you want it let's do it Ride it, my pony, My saddle is waitin', Come and, jump on it Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump... You say it's my fault, okay I get it You ain't pick up your calls, I'm like forget it See you put up your wall, you know you did it, The rise and the fall, just admit it You say it's my fault, okay I get it You ain't answer your calls, I'm like forget it It's the the rise and the fall It's the the rise and the fall And you're good at it all If you want it let's do it Ride it, my pony, My saddle is waitin', Come and, jump on it If you want it let's do it Ride it, my pony, My saddle is waitin', Come and, jump on it Jump, jump, jump on it Jump, jump, jump on it Jump, jump, jump on it Jump on it, jump-jump on it Jump, jump, jump on it Jump, jump, jump on it Jump, jump, jump on it Jump on it, jump-jump on it Category:Songs Category:Songs from Unapologetic Category:Explicit Songs Category:Singles Category:Singles from Unapologetic